Mo Dao Zu Shi (魔道祖师): Senyum Hanguang-jun
by Chocolaput
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, Sizhui sadar kalau Jingyi sedang hobi menulis. Ia bahkan menyebar 'Buletin Asik', yang semuanya ditulis oleh Jingyi sendiri. Buletin itu cukup informatif dengan berita hantu atau monster gunung. Sampai kemarin malam, ketika Jingyi tiba-tiba menyelinap ke kamar tidurnya lewat jam sembilan dengan berbisik mencurigakan. "Aku mau menulis tentang Hanguang-jun."


Oh, siapa sih yang nggak terjebak dengan keindahan fandom ini? Chocolaput beneran ga bisa move on dari Hanguang-jun. Mo Dao Zu Shi sepenuhnya milik Moxiang Tongxiu. Chocolaput hanya bersenang-senang dengan anaknya, Lan Jingyi. Happy reading!

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sizhui sadar kalau Jingyi sedang hobi menulis. Bukan, bukan menulis 4000 peraturan Klan Gusu sebagai bagian dari detensi, tapi menulis berita. Iya, info-info teraktual tentang dunia kultivasi mulai dari kabar monster gunung sampai siapa menikah dengan siapa. Katanya 'sih, biar berita tidak hanya tersebar lewat mulut ke mulut. Kata Jingyi juga, kalau berita hanya tersebar lewat mulut ke mulut nanti rawan terjadi simpang siur.

"Sudah banyak contoh kasusnya," sungutnya pada Sizhui kemarin sore saat keduanya sedang beristirahat dan bermain-main di sungai dekat Awan Peristirahatan.

"Lihat saja Yiling Lazou," telinga Sizhui naik mendengar nama Xian-gege-nya disebut-sebut. "Semua orang bilang Yiling Lazou punya kekuatan membunuh 3000 orang hanya dengan serulingnya, Yiling Lazou menghidupkan Jenderal Hantu, Yiling Lazou mengangkat gunung, dan omongan-omongan aneh lainnya. 'Kan kasian Yiling Lazou, padahal dia sama anjing saja takut," dengus Jingyi.

Sizhui hanya mendengarkan. Tapi, yang tidak ia duga, orang dengan tingkat kemalasan seperti Jingyi ternyata mampu mengambil aksi. Beberapa hari kemudian, selebaran berjudul 'Buletin Asik' tersebar di seluruh Gusu, Yunmeng, dan Lanling (terimakasih pada Jin Ling yang sudah mau membantu menyebar, entah kerasukan hantu gunung mana anak itu). Isinya singkat dan menurut Sizhui cukup informatif, tentang hantu perempuan tertawa di daerah Yiling dan bagaimana cara mempertahankan diri kalau bertemu hantu tersebut, sebab sampai sekarang belum ada klan kultivator yang bertindak mengurusi hantu itu. Sizhui bersyukur, meskipun buletin ini punya nama yang payah paling tidak isinya berguna.

.

.

.

Sampai kemarin malam, ketika Jingyi tiba-tiba menyelinap ke kamar tidurnya lewat jam sembilan dengan berbisik mencurigakan. Sizhui, yang awalnya mengantuk langsung membelalak mendengar bisikan Jingyi.

"Aku mau menulis tentang Hanguang-jun untuk edisi berikutnya." Jingyi duduk di dipan Sizhui, wajahnya yang hanya diterpa pendar lilin terlihat gemerlapan. Sementara Sizhui yang setengah terbaring di balik selimut hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jingyi, jangan main-main! Kenapa tiba-tiba Hanguang-jun, sih?" bisik Sizhui balik.

Jingyi tersenyum lebar, dan Sizhui tahu kalau Jingyi sudah tersenyum seperti itu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sizhui hanya menghela napas, mempersilakan Jingyi bercerita.

"Aku tadi mengikuti Hanguang-jun dan Senior-Wei saat mereka memberi makan kelinci," saat mendengar Sizhui terkesiap, Jingyi buru-buru menambahkan, "tidak sengaja."

"Kamu tahu 'kan, Zewu-jun secara khusus memintaku melatih kultivasi di bidang tanaman ajaib? Nah, tadi sore saat aku dalam perjalan ke bukit belakang untuk mencari tanaman-tanaman itu, aku melihat Hanguang-jun dan Senior-Wei di depanku. Hanguang-jun membawa sekeranjang wortel dan seledri, jadi kupikir mereka pasti mau memberi makan kelinci. Awalnya, aku mau langsung menyapa mereka berdua, tapi mereka sedang ngobrol seru, aku jadi sungkan buat mengganggu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu yang tiba-tiba ingin menulis tentang Hanguang-jun?"

Senyum Jingyi timbul lagi. Kali ini, bahkan dengan cahaya minim Sizhui bisa melihat kalau pipi sahabatnya itu merona merah muda. "Jingyi tidak melihat yang aneh-aneh, kan?" tanya Sizhui curiga.

"Aku tahu kalau Hanguang-jun dan Senior-Wei berdua saja mereka sering melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Tapi, Sizhui, ini lebih dari itu!" Jingyi memekik pelan.

Pipi Sizhui panas seketika, "Apa-apaan maksudmu, Jingyi?"

"Aku melihat Hanguang-jun tersenyum! Astaga! Bisa kau bayangkan itu, Sizhui? Seorang Hanguang-jun yang ngomong saja irit, tersenyum lebar banget! Kalau Senior-Wei tidak bangkit lagi ke dunia ini, aku rela menghabiskan seumur hidupku menggoda Hanguang-jun untuk melihat senyum seindah itu!"

Sizhui tehenyak. Sedetik kemudian dia menendang Jingyi dengan kakinya yang masih dibungkus selimut. Mau tidak mau, Sizhui juga ikut berpikir, siapa saja yang pernah melihat Hanguang-jun tersenyum, selain Xian-gege?

.

.

.

Esoknya setelah kuliah pagi, Sizhui buru-buru merendengi langkah Jingyi menuju Paviliun Perpustakaan. "Jingyi serius mau nulis soal Hanguang-jun?" bisik Sizhui di telinga Jingyi. Mereka berdua berjalan sepanjang lorong saling berbisik dan berangkulan. Untung pagi itu tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa melihat tindakan mencurigakan mereka berdua.

"Yep," Jingyi mengangguk mantap, "Jingyi bahkan sudah menentukan tajuknya."

"Apa?"

Tapi, lagi-lagi Jingyi hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi, 'lihat saja nanti'.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Sizhui hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dari luar ruangan saat melihat Jingyi berlutut di depan Hanguang-jun-yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Pintu Jingshi terbuka lebar, semua orang bisa melihat adegan Jingyi yang sedang dihakimi Hanguang-jun yang bolak-balik memutari ruangan dengan 'Buletin Asik' teremas di tangannya. Tapi, tak seorang pun berani masuk ruangan Jingshi.

"Dilarang membicarakan orang lain di belakan punggungnya," ujar Hanguang-jun, datar dan dingin.

Jingyi menunduk saja, Sizhui bisa melihat punggung bocah itu bergetar. "Maafkan aku, Hanguang-jun," lirih Jingyi, suaranya mencicit seperti kelinci. "Tapi, Jingyi tidak bicara, Jingyi 'kan menulis," mendengar itu, seseorang di sisi lain lapangan tergelak. Senior-Wei!

Hanguang-jun memejamkan mata mendengar Jingyi yang bahkan tidak berniat membela diri, berani-beraninya anak itu mengoreksi ucapannya!

"Lan Jingyi tidak diizinkan keluar Peristirahatan Awan selama tiga bulan, tidak diizinkan berpartisipasi dalam perburuan malam apapun. Kalau Jingyi bisa menghabiskan waktu menulis buletin seperti ini, maka Jingyi juga bisa mengatur ulang administrasi Paviliun Perpustakaan selama tiga bulan kedepan."

Ini pertama kalinya Sizhui mendengar Hanguang-jun-nya berbicara sebanyak itu, dan semua kalimat itu untuk memberi hukuman kepada Lan Jingyi saja!

Jingyi merengek keras-keras, Sizhui mendengus. Dari depan ruang Jingshi, ia bersyukur, meskipun hari ini adalah akhir dari 'Buletin Asik', paling tidak Jingyi tidak dipukul oleh Hanguang-jun.

.

.

.

**_Senyum Hanguang-jun: Wawancara eksklusif dengan 6 narasumber. Nomer 3 bikin geger!_**

**_Oleh: Lan Jingyi_**

_Di seluruh daratan China, baik di kalangan keluarga kultivator maupun orang biasa, hampir tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Hanguang-jun, Tuan Muda Kedua dari Sekte Gusu Lan. Sosoknya selalu berperan penting dalam sejarah kultivasi, sebut saja saat peristiwa _Sunshot Campaign_. Keahlian kultivasinya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, kemampuannya memainkan Guqin selalu membuat orang terpana. Tapi, karakternya dikenal dingin dan minim ekspresi, irit bicara, sehingga terkadang orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Hampir tidak ada orang yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum! Apakah Hanguang-jun betul orang yang sedingin itu? Apakah betul tidak manusia di dunia ini yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum? Mari kita lihat hasil wawancara ekslusif dengan beberapa tokoh yang telah mengenal Hanguang-jun sejak lama!_

_._

**_Zewu-jun, kakak Hanguang-jun._**

_Jingyi: Kapan terakhir kali anda melihat Hanguang-jun tersenyum?_

Wangji? Oh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum_. _Dulu saat kami berdua masih anak-anak, Paman Qiren sering mengajak kami ke Kota Ciayi, untuk membeli sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Klan Gusu atau hanya untuk jalan-jalan saja. Paman selalu memberi permen rasa buah-buahan untuk kami. Aku ingat dengan jelas Wangji menangis keras di jalanan kota saat tahu permennya memiliki rasa Lemon yang sangat masam. Aku dan Paman panik, tidak biasanya Wangji merajuk seperti itu. Dia pasti masih umur lima tahun saat itu. Lalu akhirnya, Paman membeli permen lagi, kali ini berbagai rasa buah beri. Saat Paman menyuapkan permen itu ke mulut Wangji, bocah itu langsung berhenti menangis dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Ah, Wangji kecilku, kau bisa membayangkan pipinya memerah karena tersenyum, Jingyi?

_Jingyi: Waw, jujur saha sulit membayangkan Hanguang-jun bertingkah seimut itu. Terimakasih infonya, Zewu-jun!_

_._

**_Lan Qiren, paman Hanguang-jun. (Catatan: Narasumber tidak tahu kalau sedang diwawancarai untuk 'Buletin Asik')_**

_Jingyi: Guru, apakah betul Hanguang-jun saat kecil menyukai permen rasa beri?_

Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu? _(Tenang, pembaca yang budiman. Setelah sedikit paksaan, Master Lan Qiren akhirnya mau bercerita) _Yah, dulu sekali Wangji dan Xichen sering ku ajak berkeliling Kota Ciayi. Aku selalu membelikan mereka berdua permen rasa buah. Tapi, Wangji paling suka rasa buah beri. Bocah kecil itu biasanya langsung melahap dua atau tiga permen, pipinya menggembung. Saat dinasehati kalau tidak baik makan seperti itu, dia hanya terkikik, "Permennya sangat manis, Paman! Aku tidak bisa menahannya." Aku tertawa, Xichen dan Wangji juga tertawa keras saat itu.

_Jingyi: Tertawa?! Sepertinya dunia akan langsung dilanda kemakmuran kalau kita melihat Hanguang-jun tertawa sekali saja._

_. _

_Dua narasumber bercerita tentang senyum Hanguang-jun di masa kecilnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan masa sekarang?_

_._

**_Ketua Sekte Jiang, mantan teman sekelas Hanguang-jun (Catatan: wawancara dilakukan saat Sekte Gusu Lan berkunjung ke Dermaga Lotus)_**

_Jingyi: Anda berdua dulu teman sekelas, kan? Sekarang juga masih sering bertemu. Apakah anda pernah saling bercanda sampai Hanguang-jun tersenyum, paling tidak?_

Lan Wangji? Dia mau berbicara satu kalimat penuh saja denganku aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Kami jarang bicara, apalagi bercanda. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan bagaimana perselisihanku dengannya baru saja berakhir? Tahun-tahun belakangan, kebanyakan pertemuan kami hampir selalu berakhir dengan pertarungan pedang. Jadi, tidak. Lan Wangji tidak pernah tersenyum kepadaku. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak bertanya Wei Wuxian saja?

_Jingyi: Sebenarnya ingin Jingyi juga begitu. Tapi, susah menanyai Senior-Wei saat keduanya selalu menempel satu sama lain (oh, tentu saja kalimat ini diucapkan di dalam hati, pembaca! Jingyi masih ingin hidup tenang)_

**_Tuan Hantu, Wen Ning, pernah berpetualang bersama Hanguan-jun dan Senior-Wei._**

_Jingyi: Jadi, Tuan Hantu, pernah lihat Hanguang-jun senyum tidak?_

Ah, Hanguang-jun tidak banyak bicara denganku, apalagi tersenyum. Tapi, tapi, tapi... Jingyi bisa bertanya kepada Tuan Muda Wei soal senyum Hanguang-jun. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, apalagi Hanguang-jun selalu kelihatan bahagia berada di dekat Senior Wei.

_Jingyi: Kalau saja Jingyi punya kekuatan memisahkan mereka berdua sebentar saja, pasti Jingyi sudah menanyai Senior-Wei sejak dulu._

_._

**_Lan Sizhui, menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya bersama Hanguang-jun._**

Berhenti di sana! Aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan 'Buletin Asik'-mu, Jingyi!

_Jingyi: Bahkan Jingyi belum bertanya apa-apa. Sizhui sudah tahu pertanyaannya, cepat jawab!_

Hanguang-jun adalah sosok berwibawa yang Sizhui hormati. Hentikan omong kosongmu tentang 'Buletin Asik'.

_Jingyi: Tapi, Sizhui menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Hanguang-jun saat kecil!_

Oh, iya. Beliau pernah menguburku bersama kelinci di halaman belakang. Jelas, beliau tersenyum. Tapi, kan itu hanya senyum. Semua orang tersenyum saat melihat A-Yuan kecil bermain bersama kelinci!

_Jingyi: Sepertinya Jingyi memang harus berhenti menanyai Lan Sizhui yang mulai menyombongkan diri._

_._

**_Jin Ling, sering bolak-balik Yunmeng-Gusu menemui Jingyi dan Sizhui._**

Sudah, jangan tanyai aku. Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu takut berada di dekat Hanguang-jun. Tanya Paman Wei saja, sana!

_Sepertinya memang jarang ada orang yang melihat Hanguang-jun tersenyum. Sepertinya pula, Reporter Jingyi harus menyatakan kalau selain Senior Wei Wuxian tidak ada orang lain lagi yang melihat Hanguang-jun tersenyum sekarang. Ah, Reporter Jingyi frustasi melihat kedekatan mereka. Mereka berdua tidak berpikir apa, kalau orang tanpa pasangan seperti Reporter Jingyi gampang tidak tahan melihat adegan kemesraan sesedikit apapun! Baiklah, pembaca 'Buletin Asik', kita semua memang harus menyimpulkan bahwa senyum Hanguang-jun hanya bisa dilihat oleh Senior Wei Wuxian. Salam asik~_

**[fin]**

.

.

.

Malam itu di bilik Jingshi, Wei Wuxian berbisik pada Lan Wangji yang sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu. "Kau tahu, sepertinya agak kejam menghukum Jingyi saat bocah itu mengatakan hal yang benar. Senyummu memang hanya untukku 'kan, Lan Zhan?"

.

.

.

Kayaknya narasumber yang bener cuma Zewu-jun saja ya, poor Jingyi. tidak bisakah Hanguan-jun tersenyum untuk ku juga? :(


End file.
